The Heros
by GalileoBroTmnt
Summary: Two boys get sucked into the pokemon world and meet Ash and Iris.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is about the characters I got.**

* * *

Ryan Padgett :

He is 11

He is in 5th grade

He wears an blue colored sweatshirt with a hoodie and with jeans. His shoes are black with a white sole

He has curly light brown hair and light brown eyes

He is best friend to Colby

* * *

Colby Baker :

He is 10

He is in 5th grade

He wears a gray shirt and navy blue shorts. His shoes are blue with a red sole.

He has dark brown hair and light green eyes

He is a good drawer

He watches the Pokemon Series

He is best friends to Ryan

* * *

**This story takes place in the episode 'A Sandile Gusher of Change!'**

* * *

'' Hey Ryan check this picture out.'' Colby said to Ryan as thet got out for recess. Ryan looked at the picture.

'' What is it?'' Ryan asked dodging a flying soccer ball. Kids ran after the ball kicking it back.

'' It's a pokemon duh.'' Colby said pointing at the picture like it was obvious,'' Hey do you want to come over to my house? I got a new soccer ball.''

'' Sure I'll tell my mom when I get home.'' Ryan said catching a football and throwing it back,'' Want to play soccer?'' Once school was over Ryan walked over to Colby's house,'' Hi Mrs. Baker is Colby here?''

'' Yes he's in the backyard with his soccer ball.'' Mrs. Baker directed Ryan to the backyard where Colby was.

'' Thank you.'' Ryan said opening the gate to the backyard,'' Hey Colby.''

''Hey.'' Colby said back to Ryan kicking the soccer ball at him.

'' How can children be the answer to our problem?'' A mysterious pokemon said who was hidden in the shadows. It pointed at Colby in argument.'' How can even one of them do it?''

'' Faith is what we need in them my friend. I assure you they are the ones I envisioned. They might appear weak but they are strong. One is a natural leader who would do anything for good. The other is pure of heart and is most creative. Most importantly they have faith in one another. Trust me on this.'' Another pokemon said winning the argument between the two. Thunder clouds formed above their heads.

'' It is time.'' The two mysterious pokemon said in unison. Lighting streaked the air followed by thunder.

'' We should go inside now Colby.'' Ryan said pointing to Colby's house. Lighting struck again but this time forming a tunnel. It started sucking the boys in. Ryan grabbed Colby's hand and dug his feet in the ground. But that didn't stop them from getting sucked in,'' Ahhh!'' They both yelled as they entered the tunnel. As soon as they entered the tunnel it closed up and the storm went away. In the tunnel there was thousands of different colored lighting surrounding them. Colby started glowing blue until he became a huge ball of light. Suddenly the tunnel disappeared and both of them fell from the sky to the ground. Colby woke up rubbing his head as he was doing this he felt somthing on top of his head. He felt it again and saw a tiny puddle. He ran to it looking at his reflection. What he saw startled him. Instead of seeing himself he saw a strange looking creature. The creature was a blue siberian husky with rings around his neck and ears. He also had a huge tooth. Colby couldn't see the rest of him but knew of what the rest of him looked. the reason why is because he looked like the drawing he showed to Ryan. Colby remembered Ryan and ran over to him. Ryan was still asleep and Colby couldn't get him to wake up.

'' How do I wake him up?'' Colby asked himself scratching his side with his hind leg,'' I know food!'' Colby sniffed the air and caught the scent of a human,'' People mean they have food right?'' Colby said running to the person he smelled. He climbed up a tree above the person. There were two people and three pokemon. Colby recognized one of them to be Ash Ketchum.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu heard something in the trees. It looked up but saw nothing but the sky. Colby's blue fur camouflaged him in the sky. Pikachu turned it's attention back to Ash and Oshawatt.

Colby decided to make his move. He jumped and grabbed Ash's backpack with his huge tooth. He ran away before anyone could do anything.

'' Hey come back! '' Ash yelled running after Colby. Planning on getting back his backpack. Pikachu ran after him as fast as it could.

'' Wait up! '' Iris yelled running after Pikachu and Ash. She didn't want to be left behind.

* * *

'' You must stay with him at all times. The whole world depends on you.'' The mysterious pokemon from earlier said.

'' Who is he then? I've never watched Pokemon. I get the other stuff you showed me. '' Ryan asked the mysterious pokemon.

'' His name is Ash Ketchum.'' The pokemon answered showing the image of Ash again.

'' If I'm supposed to be a trainer. Then what will be my partner? '' Ryan asked thinking of all the pokemon showed him.

'' Your friend Colby will be your pokemon.'' The pokemon responded. An image started forming in the air. It was the human version of Colby.

'' But Colby is a human not a pokemon.'' Ryan said pointing at the image of Colby. The image started changing to the pokemon version of Colby,'' What pokemon is that?''

'' Don't you recognize it? It's the same pokemon your friend drew. That pokemon is Colby.'' The pokemon said putting the two images together. Ryan could tell similarities between the two images. The pokemon in the image had the same eyes that Colby had. The pokemon had the same smile too.

'' So Colby got transformed into a pokemon but I didn't. Why didn't I get turned into a pokemon?'' Ryan asked wondering the reason why he didn't get turned into a pokemon.

'' That is for you to find out. It is time for you to wake up. Remember Colby is your pokemon. His pokemon name is Riffledon.'' The pokemon said as it started to fade away in the darkness,'' Remember.''

* * *

'' I think that pokemon ran this way.'' Ash said walking in the forest with Pikachu, Iris, and Axew.

Pikachu heard something in some bushes,'' Pika?'' Pikachu ran over to the bushes and the others followed.

'' What is it Pikachu?'' Ash asked parting the bushes Pikachu was looking at. Behind the bushes was Colby looking through Ash's backpack,'' Hey stop that!''

Colby got into a defensive stance growling at them. Pikachu growled back at him getting in front of Ash.

'' What kind of pokemon is that?'' Ash asked Iris turning to see her panting from running. Iris looked at Colby in confusion.

'' I've never seen or heard about that pokemon.'' Iris responded baffled by the sight of Colby. Ash took out his pokedex and pointed at Colby.

'' Unknown Pokemon.''

'' Unkwon Pokemon?!'' Ash and Iris exclaimed at the same time in surprise.

'' Cool! We're the very first people to see this pokemon! Now it's time to catch it.'' Ash exclaimed happy that he got to catch his second pokemon in the Unova Region. Also that it was a new pokemon,'' Pikachu use Electro Ball!''


	3. Chapter 3

The orb of electricity came straight at Colby. Colby didn't have any experience battling a pokemon for real. That gave Pikachu an advantage. The orb hit Colby in the chest making him roll over in the dirt. He got up fast growling at Pikachu.

'' Aw man that didn't work. '' Ash said a determined look came across his face, '' Well, that makes things even better! ''

'' Pika, pika! '' Pikachu agreed standing up the same determined look appeared. Irish and Axew sighed.

Something started forming at Colby's mouth. It started growing larger. An energy ball formed at Colby's mouth. He aimed it at Pikachu.

'' Pikachu dodge it! '' Ash commanded. Pikachu jumped as the energy ball hit the ground, '' Pikachu use quick attack! ''

'' Pika, pikachu! '' Pikach and Colby heads collided, when Colby head butted Pikachu.

'' Use Iron Tail! '' Ash commanded. Pikachu tail came straight at Colby's head. Colby's tooth started glowing, Pikachu's tail made contact. An explosion shoved Pikachu to the ground.

'' Whoa! What was that! '' Irish exclaimed.

'' Okay I'm going to finish this. Pikachu use Thunderbolt! '' Ash said clenching his fist.

'' Pikachu! '' Pikachu's thunderbolt struck Colby causing a huge explosion. Once the fog cleared Colby was still standing there. He wasn't affected at all.

'' What! How's that possible? '' Ash exclaimed gritting his teeth. Before he could do anything else Ryan bursted through the bushes.

'' Stop! He's my pokemon. ''


End file.
